Underground Hearts
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Yoshimori Sumimura has been an active participant in an underground fighting ring since he was eight-years-old, due to the fact it made him feel like he had a purpose in life; it made him feel alive. Can Sen Kagemiya teach Yoshimori there are other ways to feel alive? Note: FEMALE SEN! YoshimorixSen. Request by jameis.


**A/N: Request from jameis. I do not own Kekkaishi. In this fic, Sen is female. I have not attempted a fic like this before, so this has proven to be extremely difficult.**

Blood spattered across the slick floor as the group of spectators cried for more bloodshed. Bare fists connected with soft skin and hardened musle, red liquid dripping and streaming from the various wounds of two people. The oldest man's attacks were relentless, but the younger managed to withstand them with sheer endeavor. Blood streamed from the youngest man's mouth and nose, one of his eyes was black and swollen shut, he limped from an earlier attack to his left leg. As for the older guy, his nose was definitely broken, a bruise was forming on his ribs, and his breaths were ragged and sharp. The spectators couldn't guess who was going to win, but people took a chance and made their bets.

The older man, Akira, grabbed the young rival in a chokehold. At first, the young man struggled, trying to get out of the chokehold, trying to force oxygen into his lungs. Akira, uncaring for safety, did not let the young man go. Instead, he continued to choke him. Finally, the young boy's body went limp and his chest ceased to rise and fall. Victorious, Akira released the body, letting it crumple to the floor; at least, that's what everybody thought was going to happen.

As soon as he was released, the young boy lunged upward with an uppercut, driving his fist into the man's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Instantly, Akira was hit again by a right hook, then a left one. Blood and salivia flew from the older man's mouth before he collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The spectators screamed in excitement and money was given to the ones who had won the bet.

Out of three-hundred and nine people, Akira had two-hundred and eighty-seven supporters. The rest were for the young man some had never heard of. The young man stepped out of the ring, sweat dripping off his bruised form, and grabbed a bottle of luke-warm water close to him. He drank gratefully, his throat parched from the long fight, possibly the longest one in history among the underground fighting ring. Yoshimori Sumimura walked out of the ring alive and stronger than what he was before, which was exactly what he wanted.

Sen Kagemiya walked around Karasumori with her best friends, Shu Akitsu and Dai Yaegashi. Most people thought the three were an odd combination, but they were alike in a way a mere mortal couldn't see. They all had abilities that set them apart from others, abilities that managed to get them a place among the Night Troops, an organization filled with people who had special abilities. However, tonight was not a night to relax. The enemy, Kokuboro, would arrive at some time, whether it be tonight or the next. They had to be prepared.

An ayakashi appeared and Yoshimori eliminated it easily with a kekkai. He was bruised and looked to be exhausted, even though the ayakashi didn't attempt to retaliate. Yoshimori sighed and began to walk away, trying to hide the fact that he was limping. A thousand questions flew through Sen's mind, but she did not have an answer to any of them. Instead, she concluded that she would find out somehow and, until then, she had to watch for the enemy. With that thought in her mind, she forgot about Yoshimori and focused on her job.

Finally, the sun came up and there was no sign of Kokuboro. Sen stretched and began to walk toward the Karasumori gate, looking forward to taking a nap. Only then did I hear Tokine and Yoshimori arguing in front of the gate.

"Why do you always come here exhausted and beat up? Do you think you can fight in the condition you're in? You're going to get somebody killed!" Tokine said angrily.

Yoshimori retorted, "I'll fight when I have to and nobody is going to die!"

"If nobody is going to die, then where is Gen?" Tokine asked, then stopped, realizing what she had said. "Yoshimori, I-"

He turned his back on her, "Do you know how many times I wish I could go back and change what happened that night? If I could change the fact that it could have been me instead of him, I would do it. It should have been me who died that night, not him, not-" Yoshimori stopped and began to run down the street, ignoring the limp as best as he could. Sen didn't attempt to follow him, but she knew there was more to Yoshimori than the eye could see.

Yoshimori ran, grief coursing through his veins. When he stopped running, he was in the forest where he would always train. He sat down on the ground with his head in his hands as memories of Gen's death consumed his mind. "It should have been me." He repeated over and over. His cell phone rang and Yoshimori knew the cell phone number immediately. "Sumimura."

_"Ah, Sumimura, you're presence has been rquested. We expect you to be here in an hour."_ The voice ordered over the phone.

Even though he was exhausted, he replied, "I'll be there." He closed the phone and rose to his feet, knowing if he was late, then he would be dead. After all, the underground fighting ring does not wait on its participants. It had its own set of rules that you either followed and lived ot defied and died. Yoshimori pushed aside the grief and made his way to the place where nobody knew him and where he could grow stronger without being held back. To him, it was another way to train to grow stronger without using his kekkaishi abilities. If he could learn to fight without using his abilities, then he wouldn't be as vulnerable. If he could fight to protect his life, then he could fight to protect those around him.


End file.
